Hitherto, polyimides having a phenolic hydroxyl group have been variously investigated and proposed (see, Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, and 4). Moreover, a polyimide having an epoxy group or an unsaturated hydrocarbon group and a secondary alcoholic hydroxyl group has been also proposed (see, Patent Document 5). Furthermore, a polyimide having a primary alcoholic hydroxyl group rich in reactivity has been proposed (see, Patent Document 6).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-6-200216
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent No. 3329677
Patent Document 3: JP-A-2004-51794
Patent Document 4: JP-A-2007-217490
Patent Document 5: JP-A-2001-335619
Patent Document 6: JP-A-2006-131892